Metal Gear Solid The Cronicles
by Hedwig Sfuu Silverburgh
Summary: It's about your favorite characters> The Nerdy Otacon, The Suave Snake and The Lovely Meryl
1. The Intro

A/N-Yeah, this is my second MG fic, but they took mine off from this site.... (grrrrrrrrrr). If you wanna read it, go to http://www.playstationpro2.com/ and look for the Chat Room one . That's not the name of course. ne hoo here's the story. I'll only post more chapters ONLY if I get reviews.

Ring Ring!

This is Snake. Do you read me, Otacon?

Yes, where are you?

I'm in the armory.

Good.

One question, Otacon.

Shoot.

Why'd you tell me to go here?

You'll see.

Whaddaya mean I'll-

See ya later, Snake.

Snake and Otacon were on yet another mission for Philanthropy. However, this mission seemed, somewhat, different and questionable.

It's been only six months since the Big Shell incident, but yet it seemed so far away. Snake was walking around the armory wondering why the hell he was there since Otacon hadn't told him any significant reason.

While Snake was investigating the armory, he slipped on a wire and tumbled backwards into a couple of guns. (A/N- Yes, I know, very unlike Snake.) Luckily, he took care of all the sentries in the area, so no one heard the racket. 

"I'm getting to old for this," he mumbled to himself. Well at least he thought it was said to himself.

He heard a sound. A sound which sounded like a laugh, but more like a chuckle. Snake jumped at the note of the sound. He got up and recuperated himself with his USP equipped and ready to shoot, looking all around. He looked everywhere, everywhere but the ceiling. Little did he know that someone was watching him. That person was watching his every move, like a *sniper* or an *eagle* wait for *her* prey. When thew light from his USP reflected against a puddle on a floor, it hit her soft hair. Snake felt a bit stupid looking for something in which he knew wasn't there, He started to think it was his imagination getting the better of him. Snake was just about to contact Otacon to tell him off when his Codec went off.

**- Hint Hints... hee hee


	2. Mystery Woman Revealed!

A/N- Hey, Again! You seriously don't know how I thought this story was gonna sit on the MGS ff posty thingy. Then I got like 5 reviews! Hmph......Who'da Thunk...? Oh anonymous reviewers, this goes for signed reviewers too, who really like this story, please leave your e-mail so if u like it, I can give you some insy winsy spoilers...Oh and I can't use italics coz I got Corel WordPerfect, so ** those will have to do....Story...Oh yeah....Right....Okay....~_~'' (I'm such a baka...)

Ring Ring

(A figure is seen in the codec screen. She seems to be wearing a balaclava, hiding her facial features, save the brilliant eyes.) I've been watching you, Snake.

Who are you?

...

Tell me now!

You'll know soon enough.

Ring Ring

Otacon, I just received an anonymous call.

I know, I heard too...

So, do you know who it was?

I ca-don't know.

Was it burst transmition?

No...

Then what-why don't you know who it is!?

The codec abruptly shut off and Snake felt so lost and pissed, he didn't know what to do.

"Dammit," he exclaimed.

Snake was on high alert after the call. While being as cautious as possible, Snake was going over thought in his head.

*Okay, it was definitely a woman's voice I heard,* he thought,* It somewhat sounded familiar... The again that could just be me... Well...it can't have been Olga since the voice didn't sound Russian. Maybe it was Wolf. That could explain Otacon's lack of explanations. But if it was Wolf, she would've said something about me being her 'Special Prey'... Perhaps it was Meryl...no way...Still.....*

Snake had stopped to think and let his guard down. At that precise moment, a form dropped down silently in back of him. She out her Desert Eagle to his head and said, "Freeze!"

Snake jumped at the word. Still, he didn't move a muscle.

"I said 'Freeze!'" she verified, poking him with her gun. . 

Slowly, ever so, he put his hands up.

"Now, turn around...slowly,"she commanded. 

Snake hesitated for a couple of seconds, but did as he was told. He next came face-to-face with an ever so familiar gun and a somewhat familiar person. She wore a type of uniform that stood out because of it's dark blueish color. The facial cover was black, the same balaclava seen in the codec. He couldn't see her face, of course, but something about her figure that strongly reminded him of.... something. 

"Hold that position," she said, "and close your eyes."

Snake's brows furrowed, still was he obedient, eager to know who Miss Mystery is, as he closed his eyes. He heard the sound of a mask being pulled off. 

She called, "Open your eyes."

He opened his eyes and saw nothing. Snake couldn't be fooled twice. As quick as a blink of an eye he was . He turned, equipped, and froze as he was about to say 'Don't move!'

"Surprise...?" the mystery woman, finally revealed, said.

"M-Meryl?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

•Liked it? 

•Hated it? 

•Loved it? 

•Should I have dragged it out? 

Tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Okay...until next time.......^^


End file.
